User talk:Commodore B
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz 01:39, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thanks Jaz I will slowly get the hang of it. Feel free to help or correct at any time. --Commodore B 01:44, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) A question then; I noticed that I was asked to cite a source. How do you cite a source if you invented the definition based on the name? If this is an incorrect way of doing business, then please vote to delete the article. Thanks --Commodore B 01:50, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Well, you should probably try to avoid doing that, and get real info. But in that case, site the episode the name was used in. For example, James Kirk is an often annoying ladies man who can't keep his shirt intact. He was the captain of the USS Enterprise. (TOS: ) see how the episode after that is formatted? (granted, that's not exactly a canon article ;-)) the three letter Series link, and then quotes and the episode. Welcome to MA by the way! -AJHalliwell 02:09, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) AJ, Thank you for the insights. Again, being an 'older' person means I have to take a little longer to get things the right way. This is why I started small... Thanks Again --Commodore B 18:10, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC)